


On my Shoulder

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Carol, Angel Nyota, Could also be Pike/Boyce if you wanted, Demon Scotty, Harold Greyson, Major Character Undeath, Multi, Spock is Human in this, could be Spock/Nyota/Scotty if you wanted, demon jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leonard McCoy was not an average man. Six feet under in the cemetery down the road was a beloved father and a hated wife. He’d put them both there for one reason or another. To be fair neither reason was Leonard’s thinking alone.Leonard had an Angel on his shoulder named Carol.Leonard had a Demon on his shoulder named James.





	On my Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek
> 
> This is set in modern times.

Leonard McCoy was an average man. He was born and raised in Georgia with plans to die there as well. He worked at the Marietta Mamorial Hospital and had a darling little girl named Joanna. Six O’clock on Sundays, Leonard and his daughter would pack up and drive to his momma’s place for dinner. 

Leonard McCoy was not an average man. Six feet under in the cemetery down the road was a beloved father and a hated wife. He’d put them both there for one reason or another. To be fair neither reason was Leonard’s thinking alone.

Leonard had an Angel on his shoulder named Carol. She was a beautiful woman with icy blue eyes and sweet smile. Her white dress suit made her seem no nonsense but in truth she was kind. She told him to kill his daddy.

Leonard had a Demon on his shoulder named James. He was a stunning man. His eyes where blue like Carol’s but less icy and more cosmic. He dressed in black leather and would not look out of place in a club. He told him to kill his wife.

Leonard had met Carol first at church when he was ten. At the time, she looked ten too. She was dressed in a little white dress and had a smile that drew him across the yard of the church. Leonard’s momma couldn’t see her when he tried to introduce them. Leonard’s daddy was concerned because Leonard was too old for imaginary friends. Carol just smiled a serene smile and dragged Leonard off to play.

“Where are you parents?” Leonard had asked before he had to leave. “I want to meet them.”

“They’re dead,” Carol had replied. “Daddy was a preacher and he was killed for misusing his position.”

“Was he a preacher at this church?” Leonard asked.

Carol nodded. “Preacher Alexander Marcus.”

Leonard tucked away the name but forgot to look it up. He was more concerned with the fact the Carol couldn’t seem to leave his side. Wherever he went she followed even when she tried not to. It made changing clothes awkward for him.

Leonard’s parents ignored the matter, even if Leonard’s instance on Carol’s existence concerned them. Even if she was a figment of his imagination, surely the sweet girl their son described wouldn’t cause harm. It wasn’t until Jim showed up that they started sending Leonard to a psychologist.

=-=-=-=

Leonard met Jim when he was twelve. The boy was lounging outside the middle school with a frown on his face. Leonard was ignoring him until he noticed that Jim was frowning at Carol. Jim and Carol made eye contact and Carol’s image went fuzzy before dissipating. Concerned Leonard ran over to the other boy.

“Where’d she go? Bring her back!” Leonard shouted. His voice carried and drew the concerned glace of his teacher. She couldn’t see who he was talking to and after a moment realized he was talking to no one.

“I can’t,” said Jim, shrugging his shoulders. “She not powerful enough to be in the same vicinity as me, yet. To be honest I’m surprised we both didn’t short out.”

“Who are you?” Leonard asked. He didn’t get an answer as his teacher approached him with his father.

“Lenny?” his dad asked. “Who are you talking to? Is it Carol?”

“Carol?” Jim asked with a curious expression on his face.

“No,” Leonard answered, “I’m talking to the boy in black. He made Carol go away and he won’t tell me why!”

David McCoy grimaced before telling the teacher they would deal with it. When they got home, David told Leonard to wait in his room while he and Eleanora talked. It was while waiting for his parents that Jim first got Leonard in trouble.

“Let’s go swimming!” Jim shouted looking out the window at the pond. “It’ll be fun!”

“I don’t know,” Leonard replied, “Daddy told me to stay here. Besides I don’t even know your name.”

“I’m James Tiberius Kirk!” Jim proclaimed happily. “You can call me Jim if you want to.”

“Well, Jim,” Leonard said, “I don’t think leaving my room is a good idea.”

“Why?” Jim asked. “It’s not like you’re in trouble for something. Don’t you normally go swimming in the afternoon?”

“Well yeah,” Leonard said before furrowing his brow, “but how do you know that.”

“I’ve been watching you,” Jim said. “If Carol is your guardian angle then consider me the fun one.”

“You’re a demon?” Leonard asked backing away to the other side of the room.

Jim glared at nothing in particular. “Not by any doing of my own. I’m just here because this is where I was assigned. I’m not here to make you a bad person.” Jim smiled an innocent smile that Leonard wasn’t to confidant in. “I just want to have fun.”

Despite his unconvincing innocent face, Jim did look truthful. Leonard snuck out of his room and down to the lake. His parents were furious and the explanation that Jim told him to didn’t help matters. Leonard’s first appointment with Dr. Greyson was the next Wednesday.

Amanda Greyson was a nice woman. She’d spent most of her early years as a teacher but changed to children’s psychology after having her son Harold. Leonard didn’t like Harold but the boy proved to be of more use than his mother. It didn’t take long after meeting Harold for Leonard to no longer need his therapy sessions.

Harold had his own Angel named Nyota and a Demon named Scotty as well. Harold said that only world changing, important people got them. As Nyota explained it to Harold, the visits were attempts of Heaven and Hell to convert a person to their dealings. According to Harold and Nyota, Scotty wasn’t very good at his job.

After several dealings with Jim, Leonard came to the conclusion that he wasn’t very good at his job either. Jim may get him in trouble but Leonard’ never technically broken a rule or law. When Carol finally returned, she said it was like Jim was teaching Leonard to be a criminal within the law.

Jim just snorted in response. “He’s not a criminal if he’s not breaking the law, genius,” Jim said. Carol narrowed her eyes at him and pushed him into the mud.

“We’ll make a demon out of you yet,” Jim proclaimed with a laugh.

=-=-=-=

It wasn’t until his and Harold’s senior year of high school that Leonard figured out the obvious. Harold had approached him after school with a packet of papers. 

The first page had Nyota Uhura written across it. She was a slave girl whose family was making an attempt to the north of the underground railroad. She hadn’t made it but because of the brave self-sacrifice the rest of her family did. 

The next section was about Montgomery Scott. It was from a book Leonard remembered reading from the elementary school library about the Bermuda Triangle. A Scottish ship had gotten caught in the triangle and the entire crew had been transferred to a nearby island. Well everyone except Captain Scott.

Leonard turned the page with shaking hands to find Carol’s face staring up at him. He almost didn’t read it but Carol reached out a hand and rested it on his arm.

Carol Marcus was the daughter of Alexander Marcus. Carol wasn’t lying when she said he was a former preacher of Leonard’s church. She just hadn’t mentioned that he was the preacher in 1817. Alexander Marcus got in major trouble for interfering in family business and his whole family paid the price when their house was burned down with all of them in it.

Leonard was crying when he finally reached Jim’s story. James Kirk was the youngest of the group. He was a post-World War One baby. He grew up on a farm in Iowa, one that was still owned by the Kirk family to this day. The boy had been shipped off to a German Boarding School called Tarsus right before Hitler took office. The school was run by a Nazi sympathizer and Jim, despite being blonde haired and blue eyed, was a known Jew. He was tortured within the school by Kodos until the war ended. He died in the hospital a week after his rescue.

Leonard puked on the sidewalk and Harold drove him home. With a quick call to his mother Harold was allowed to stay the night with Leonard.

That night Leonard and Harold laid awake in Leonard’s bed. “I don’t understand,” Leonard said to the ceiling. “Scotty and Jim didn’t do anything bad so how did they end up in hell?”

“I made a deal,” Scotty answered. His voice startled Leonard who sat up quickly in bed. He could see Jim sitting in his desk and Carol plopped down in his bean bag chair but in addition to his angel in demon he could also see another girl sharing Carol’s beanbag chair and another boy laying on the ground with his feet propped up on the wall.

“Harold, can you…” Leonard started to ask but Harold was already nodding his head yes.

Scotty continued on as if not interrupted. “I wanted that ship more than anything and when my time came the demon I made the deal with took me down with her and no one else.”

Leonard and Harold turned to Jim but Jim was looking at the ground. Harold and Leonard took this as a sign that he wouldn’t answer but after a few moments of silence he said, “Most people knew Germany was going to lose a while before they lost. Kodos made a deal that he’d get away with what he did if he made the deal. He’d get three years to live so long as he kept to his side of the bargain but Kodos was greedy and tried to transfer his deal onto me. It worked for like five second but when the demon realized I wasn’t Kodos he went back for him and pulled him down to the darkest pit kicking and screaming. It was too late to give me back to heaven so the demon gave me to one of the crossroads demons. Chris was a nice guy, he gave his life for his wife and taught me how to still be good even when I’m bad. He’s the best example of going to hell good and still coming out slightly bad. Hell changes you.”

The room fell into silence as Carol stood up to hug Jim. Leonard stood up hesitantly himself. While his Angel and Demon seemed able to touch him with concentration, Leonard couldn’t touch them but things had clearly changed. He slowly reached out and was able to latch on to Jim and Carol. He pulled them both into a hug.

=-=-=-=

College was the time in Leonard’s life where Jim and Carol butted heads the most. Carol said study, Jim said party. Carol said the shy boy, Jim said the wild girl. Carol said get a job tutoring, Jim said get a job stripping. Leonard tended to listen to them equally. Studying proved the smarter option and the wild girl had Leonard in love within seconds. Stripping made him money quickly but tutoring fit his schedule better once he was in medical school.

There were three big decision in his life that he’d had to make so far that had Jim and Carol not speaking to each other after Leonard’s decision. The first one was his daddy’s death. Jim wanted to stick it out. He said that life was made of suffering and a little more for a chance shouldn’t matter. Carol said to end it. Take the man out of his misery and stop hoping for a miracle. Leonard listened to Carol and regretted it every day when it was announced that a cure was found three months after he’d killed his father.

The second big decision was whether or not he should marry his wild girl Jocelyn. Jim and Carol both said no, despite the fact the Jim was the one to first suggest her. Leonard ignored them and they didn’t speak to him or each other for a month.

When the month was up Jim and Carol announced that they were dating. Leonard was ashamed at how long it took him to figure out why they appeared sad about this.

The third big decision was what to do about Jocelyn ruining his life. Carol suggested letting the matter go and trying again when the dust settled. She said Doctors Without Borders was a good viable option for him despite his aviophobia. Jim, for once showing his true Demon nature, said to get her out of the way. Said she was over staying her welcome and taking what wasn’t hers and that she should be removed from the equation. Leonard wasn’t proud that he listened to Jim and he regretted it every time his daughter asked about her mother.

=-=-=-=

Joanna had just turned ten when she walked into the kitchen one morning for breakfast. She paused in the door way before turning to her dad. “Daddy, who are they?” Joanna asked pointing to the blond man and woman sitting at the table.

Leonard whirled around quickly before sharing a look with Jim and Carol. “Um, that’s Jim and Carol baby. I’ll explain more when we all sit down to eat,” Leonard said before turning back to the stove. He had to make twice as much breakfast. Even if Carol and Jim weren’t hungry they needed to keep up appearances in front of Joanna. “Jim,” Leonard said wanting to test a theory, “Check the mail for me? And if you could ask Mr. Roberts if I can borrow his knife sharpener.”

Jim was gone for far longer than it took to get the mail and Leonard couldn’t help the elated feeling in his chest when the man returned with a knife sharpener.

When breakfast was on the table Joanna took little time in asking her father about Jim and Carol again. “Well, baby girl,” Leonard started before shooting a lost look at Carol and Jim. Carol simply shrugged but Jim answered with, “We’re dating him.”

Leonard’s eyes bugged out but Joanna just nodded and said around a mouth full of bacon, “Nice to meet you, you must be why my daddy’s been so happy lately.”

Joanna wasn’t wrong on that assumption, Jim and Carol were what was making him happy lately. Jim had finally lost his patience and pulled Leonard into bed with him and Carol about two weeks ago. That didn’t mean Jim needed to tell his daughter that. Leonard went to correct Jim’s statement but Joanna stopped him with an, “I don’t want details.”

A quick call to Harold revealed that he too discovered that Nyota and Scotty could now be seen and touched by others.

=-=-=-=

That night when he went to bed Leonard discovered a note on his pillow.

_Dear L.H. McCoy,_

__

_I thought I’d give Jim another chance due to his unfortunate circumstances but it all got tied up in the other four. With some help from a certain irritating angel I managed to pull enough strings to get all four of them a second chance. We also got your big adventure derailed so you don’t have to worry about that disaster in this universe._

__

_Have fun,_

__

__

_Christopher Pike, Crossroad Demon  
(Also Philip Boyce, Seraphim, but his ungrateful ass won’t give me credit on his own, just FYI)_

Leonard stared at the letter for a few minutes before shaking his head. Leonard wondered how such an average man ended up with such craziness in his life. He was knocked out of his contemplations by Jim who rubbed his head under his chin. Jim was naked and in his mouth was a collar. On the other side of the room was Carol dressed up in a lace teddy.

“Well Cowboy,” Carol started, “are we going to punish our misbehaving boy or not?”

Leonard made a note to himself to pray to Pike and Boyce every night for this, as he swooped Jim up in his arms and plopped the naked man onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. I was looking through OT3 prompts and this one wasn't even there but I wrote it anyway.


End file.
